The title of this project is "Internet Connectivity for Oncology Research in Rural Arizona Communities." Internet connectivity is integral to our organization's goal of cancer prevention research and education in the rural areas of Central and Northern Arizona. The long-term goal of this proposal is to facilitate long-distance relationships with rural communities who do not currently have access to cancer research programs and education, and who do not have the infrastructure in place for standard Internet access. This proposal requests funding for wireless Internet access, to be used by our organization's team of nurses and allied health professionals as they travel through Arizona's rural and underserved communities offering cancer prevention education and research. Access to cancer information and prevention research is currently limited by a lack of information infrastructure. Wireless access is an essential tool when landlines are unavailable, and where information needs to be exchanged quickly for patient education, research study eligibility, and email. The key to successful cancer prevention outreach lies in an organization's ability to convey accurate information in an appropriate time frame. Wireless Internet access will allow our organization to fulfill this expectation in rural Arizona communities.